


The Cat who Dominated.

by TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Lemon, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat/pseuds/TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Gotham City Sirens discover some dirty reading material that The Riddler owns, Catwoman has thoughts. There are two things that get Edward off, Smart girls and Dominatrix's and it just so happens Catwoman is looking to be a dominatrix. A relationship blooms but what happens when other villains question Edward's submissive position. Warnings Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well instead of hiding in the shadows I decided to write something. I can't wait till it gets good. I promise your in for a read treat. This is just a prologue but the chapters will be long. I will push myself to make them long.
> 
> Warnings may change but it is mostly femdom (Female Domination) and lemons, lots of them. The Femdom might get extreme.

See, I used to be a single kitty. I didn't need a man to follow me around or hold my hand because I wasn't looking for that. Sure, some could argue that I had somewhat an interest in Batman, but otherwise I am not interested in a relationship. Being Catwoman was hard work with guys constantly thinking that because I'm a woman I'll be easy prey but that's not the case. I don't put up with guys, I dominate them.

Now saying that, I was always interesting in the "Mistress" lifestyle. I had equipment for the right moment along with the right gear. I wanted it fully dom/sub. I wanted to feel the power of having a guy under my grips.

Finding guys like that are as rare as mythical creatures. It would have to be some guy I could trust to have the agreement with. A Sub and Dom relationship serious business and as a first timer I needed to research a bit, you know go on the internet and listen to others stories. I tried to stay away from erotic novels such as the Fifty Shades trilogy. I know that Harley reads those and Joker mocks her for reading that "garbage" as he calls them, for once I actually agree with what Joker says.

The first and most important thing about a relationship like this is trust and that is why I am stumped for a partner. Well I was stumped. Looking back, I don't regret the relationship I built up. It was first built on a foundation of lust but later became special. My relationship was with Edward Nigma, The Riddler. I didn't know he had a thing for dominatrix's. He surprised me a lot but even before that relationship the Riddler often surprised me but when it came across that he was a man in need of the other yet dominate sex, I grabbed my gear and ran to his hideout and "went for it".

Now he didn't just come up to me and tell me. The Riddler does not play the game that way. In the few days that Harley, Pamela and I were in his hideout we found something very interesting. Porn. Now I'm not slating him for having a few dirty magazines. It's common for men and woman to have porn lying around either the house or the computer. Edward had both though. I was interested to see what gets Mr Nigma off because he seems like the kind of person that doesn't even have a sex drive.

We found two things that get him off, smart girls and dominate girls. Harley and Ivy laughed but my mind was on other things. Poor Eddie, how he has to result to porn for a dose of dominate girls. I pretended as if it were funny but then I thought: Was this the man I have been searching for?

I tried to deny it but I wanted to do it. Edward had an ego I would have loved to see torn apart. Of course I was not going to go up to him and just be like "Hey baby, Heard you like femdom. Want to fuck?" Believe me, guys have come up to me with the "want to fuck" line and with me and that gets you nowhere, baby.

Now, Catwoman going through the story is pretty boring right. You're here for the juicy details, the sins of the flesh. You want to know exactly what went on in the bedroom. Well, read on my fellow reader.

Remember, the most important element of a sub and dom relationship is trust, A dominatrix is not a whore, but a woman who is in control and most importantly, I do not fuck around. Enjoy my tale, I'm sure you'll love it.


	2. Chapter One

The Gotham City Sirens were currently hiding out with the Riddler. He didn’t exactly get a choice though, Poison Ivy just kind of drugged him and then the rest was all thought out. They considered him an ally which was a good thing. The drugs wore off and it was all good. However, with Riddler’s personality he considered them a burden on his happiness and the girls liked to make his life hell. They liked to push all those little buttons to see what made him tick and tonight was no different.

Selina Kyle sat scrawled across the sofa nearly falling asleep. Her lazy cat senses were kicking in as she sat on the sofa. Eddie was out doing something he didn’t mention to the girls. Selina knew that Edward didn’t trust them in the flat themselves but Selina was too tired to go snooping around the apartment. However, that did not stop Harley and Pamela from snooping around. Harley found it funny, looking through Edward’s stuff like she was going to find something interesting that might be of use to them. Pamela just went along with it, it was pretty amusing since her and Eddie weren’t on good terms.

It was defiantly one of those lazy days. Even villains sometimes want to sit at home and do nothing but watch TV and eat food. Selina had those days a lot now-a-days. She wore comfy clothes instead of her leather outfit.

Selina could hear the girls giggle in the other room making comments about Edward’s stuff, whether it was clothes or just everyday house items. Selina felt like ordering a take away, maybe go for a pizza. Something tasty, food was defiantly needed. She hadn’t eaten today and it was six o’clock in the afternoon. She was busy with Harley and Ivy to make food.

“Hey girls!” Selina shouted, “How does a pizza sound?”

She got no reply but heard laughing in the other room, mostly Harley’s loud laugh, “…Or an Indian,” No response but laughter, Selina was defiantly missing out. She walked into Eddie’s kitchen, she wondered if he kept the takeaway menus in a drawer. “You know, I haven’t had a Chinese in a while,” She shouted to them to get no response, she sneered, “I don’t think Eddie will be happy with you two looking through his personal stuff,” She started searching through drawers while shouting through stuff to them, “What are you expecting to find anyway? A secret paring of stocking? Your underwear?” She found a few menus. Indian, Chinese, Pizza, Turkish…,”Okay, I got the menus, what we ordering?”

Selina heard the laughter continue, she quirked an eyebrow and walked over to where the sound of the laughter was coming from. Eddie’s room, typical. She opened the door, “Girls, I’m hungry. I wanna order something,” She said before she looked at the two girls giggling.

“Fine Selina,” Pamela giggled before tossing a few riddle books at Selina who caught them and giggled.

“Okay, what did you guys find?” Selina said before taking a seat next to Ivy. The plant woman held out a pair of green boxers with question marks on them, “Boxers. Is that it?”

“Selina, what man customizes his own boxers to fit his trademark,” Ivy said to her.

“Eddie is such a dork,” Harley giggled.

“What’s the point in this?” Selina asked looking at the girls.

“It’s fun to embarrass Eddie,” Harley squeeled, “He gets so pissed off..,”

“And we get kicked out,” Selina said, “We’re lucky Edward forgave you for that whole drugging thing, and beating him up,”

“Come to think of it, I don’t even think he did forgive you?” Harley said giving Ivy the look.

“He didn’t,” Ivy sneered, “But apparently the thought of being drugged was a bit much, I can be very persuasive,”

Harley started looking through Edward’s chest of drawers which were mostly for batteries, papers, things that did not really have a place. Selina didn’t really care though, she was focused on her conversion with Ivy “Wow Ivy, and I thought there was something between you and Eddie,”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you and Edward were fucking,” That got a laugh from Harley but not Ivy.

“What?” She questioned, “Me and the Riddler, get out,” 

“No I’m being serious,” Selina said with a smirk, “You know what they say about a man and woman who argue constantly, they are in “love””

“Edward is the last man I would ever have sex with,” Ivy said with a disgusted look.

“He’s not that bad Ivy,” Selina said, “He’s very handsome,”

“I know that, but his personality lacks,” Ivy said, “I don’t like him anyway, I’d rather go for someone more like… Harvey,”

“Harvey Dent?” The Cat lady questioned with a laugh, “I don’t see it, I can even picture you and Eddie’s kids,” Selina was only trying to push Ivy’s buttons and it was working.

“Fine,” Ivy said crossing her arms, “I don’t see you with Batman,”

“Oh,” Selina laughed, “Not a lot of people do…,

“Oh oh!” Harley said before turning around, “Who do you see me with?”

“Hunny,” Ivy said looking at Harley, “Anyone but Joker,” This got a pout from Miss Quinn. She continued to rake through the drawer while the other two had small talk about boys. Harley gasped and the other girls looked at her.

“What Harls?” Selina said before Harley began laughing.

“This is the best thing I’ve found,” Harley squealed before pulling out what appeared to be three magazines. She threw them at Ivy who caught them. 

“Oh my god,” Ivy’s mouth was as wide as a saucer. 

Selina tilted her head, “What? Does Edward secretly keep up with celebrity gossip?”

Ivy passed her the magazines and she locked her eyes at the glossy cover. It was something more unbelievable than celebrity gossip. It was porn. Glossy woman porn. All tits and pussy on the front cover. Selina smirked, Edward was always so secretive about his sex life. Selina often thought that Eddie hasn’t had sex before. Selina lay the magazines down on the floor. One was titled “Secretary Paradise” which was about… well secretaries being fucked by their bosses. The other two really interested Selina.

Dominatrix porn.

Selina was into that kind of stuff. She often thought about it. The thought of having a male slave excited her. She never told Ivy and Harley that, they would never understand. She wondered if that was something Edward got off to. It made sense. Edward craved attention. It was part of his personality. He did it through his crimes as he wanted to prove that he was the most intelligent man in Gotham. Maybe… just maybe… he looked to prove something to a woman. A more superior woman. Selina wondered.

She had been looking for a guy to step all over. To humiliate, to fuck rather than her being fucked and to more importantly, make her own personal toy. She wondered: Was Edward the guy she was looking for?

No

She pushed the thought from her head. Edward was frigid, plain and lacked a sex drive. These couldn’t be his. Maybe a friend gave him these? Selina sighed, even if he was Selina was unexperienced. More like she wanted to try it but no one has given her the chance. She was looking for that dom/sub relationship but didn’t even know where to start. She wanted a guy she could trust, not just some guy she picked up on the corner of the street. She had done her research and she knew it was about trust and respect. 

“Hey Kitty!!”

Selina snapped out of her little world and stared at Harley, who had picked of the magazines to put them where they belong, “What?”

“Pizza sounds good,” Ivy said and Selina sneered.

“Yeah whatever, put Eddie’s stuff away before he comes home and has a heart attack okay?” She said before standing up and going back to the living room to lay on the sofa. She wanted to see if Edward seemed like the submissive type. It did all make sense when it comes to his personality. Selina yawned and rested her head on the arm of the sofa. “Make sure my pizza has no mushrooms okay?!” She shouted,” She would keep an eye on Eddie when he got home.

If she was right, then it could be a big turn for that cat.


End file.
